Please Forward
by LaynaPanda
Summary: Receiving a chain letter, Lucy found it utterly stupid and childish until the moment where she finds a pink-haired demon boy breaking her grandmother's vase and shouting out curse words at two in the morning. —Natsu


**notes: **have you guys read _OneSolution's_ version of this? ahahah, hilarious stuff, man. at first it was just an enjoyable one-shot but then somebody suggested i re-make it and i asked her for permission but sadly, it looks like she hasn't been on fanfiction since last year... so, i shall say that THIS WAS **NOT **MY IDEA. this was hers first and i'm just re-making it for her and my fan who suggested it. hope it fits your taste.  
**disclaimer: **plot belongs to OneSolution and the characters belong to Mashima.

* * *

After a long day at work, Lucy was glad to kick off her four inch professional but fuck-me heels, take the heavy make-up off, and throw on her favorite most comfortable t-shirt and prance around her apartment pants-less. It was one of the things she looked most forward to along with checking her mail-box or email. Sure, it sounded pretty weird and stupid to get excited to get mail online and in real life but to her, it was something enjoyable. She loved the stacked letters that came for her since she was pretty obsessed with collecting perfect pens and nice papers. She also loved the smell of them which she could admit was sort of weird.

Though, online email was sometimes stupid. Sure, physical letters that came in the mail were more exciting since they were addressed to her most of the time but online mail was seventy percent spam mail and the other thirty are just emails from colleagues or such.

She wasn't expecting much since she had some kind of schedule of check this, do that, read this, and read that but when she saw a email, she was confused.

In big bold print, the words of: **PLEASE FORWARD THIS EMAIL **caught her attention.

Though, it was probably one of those stupid chain-letter emails that she got time to time because some idiot believed it but she had a feeling she should read this. She reads _everything,_ including the stupid spam emails and such.

Clicking on the link, the page took her to another page where a huge letter was written about this stupid boy with pink-hair died in this or that and finally at the bottom it said; "_PLEASE FORWARD THIS EMAIL TO 20 OTHER PEOPLE OR THE DEAD BOY WILL COME AND KILL YOU TONIGHT."_

It actually made her scoff and guffaw obnoxiously since what kind of guy had _pink hair?_ And worst of all, this was _so_ fake.

Finally checking her other mails, the blonde noticed it was nearly past ten and she quickly logged off her laptop and jump into bed.

Even though she was in bed and it was past ten, the female had a horrible habit of staying up late reading the latest novels she had. And she couldn't _possibly_ go to bed happy with the way where she bookmarked in her book.

With that said, the blonde got snug in her bed and went on her merry way to read the next chapter or so.

—**X**—

When a large crash and a curse word bounce off the walls of the apartment, the blonde was jolted awake as she sat up straight. Her hard-cover novel fell off the bed with a _thump_ and she immediately turned on her lamp to look into her room which progressively became brighter.

In the corner of the room, she noticed that somebody was hunch over in fatal position.

Silent cries of help and muttered curse words flew out of his mouth making her furrow her brows and stare in confusion.

Did someone just try to break in and fell over? What kind of break-in was this?

It made her snort and giggle slightly making the shadow figure look up and growl slightly.

"What are _you_ laughing at?" He hissed at her making her laugh even harder, the sides of her stomach hurting making the figure stand and dust himself off. "Fucking Christ, this wasn't supposed to happen. What the fuck did I even run into?" He looked around and Lucy barely made out a male with a build and spiky hair looking around until her eyes trailed down to see shattered glass on the ground.

Her eyes widen and she immediately jumped out of bed to rush over to the unknown man.

"My vase!" She shrieked making him stare at her. "You broke my vase!"

"Who the hell has vases now a days?" He muttered, narrowing his gaze to the shattered glass. "I think I just did you a favor."

"My grandmother gave me that!" Lucy cried out, anger and disbelief stretched across her voice. "That was a dying gift from her!"

"Well you should have thought twice about putting it there because I ran into it and broke it!"

"How was I even supposed to know you were going to run into and break it?! Who even _are_ you?!" She shouted as she reached over and flicked on the lights making the entire room bloom into light. The blonde turned around to look and she practically shrieked when she saw the male squinting into the light. "What the _hell!_"

"What?"

"You—you have _pink hair!__"_

"Are you seriously screaming because of that?" He sounded frustrated making her clutch her hands close to her chest and her eyes remain wide.

"And... and _horns!_ Just what _are_ you?! _Who_ are you?!"

"Look here, blondie. I'm just here to do my job and that is to kill you because you didn't forward that dumb email, okay? So, yeah, that's why I'm here. I'm Natsu Dragneel, son of the fire god, see?" He flared up his fist which burst into flames making her reel back and stare in surprise and awe. "Yeah, I get that a lot." He half-grinned half-smirked after he saw the reaction from her. "Anyways, I'm going to kill you—"

"That's actually cool!"

"So prepare to die and—wait, what?"

Staring at the blonde in front of him with a dumbfounded look, the male watched how she stared at the fire in awe and expect it in every single way.

"I never seen this before! You said you're the son of the fire god?"

"Uh... yeah?"

"That's amazing! I bet that's pretty cool being the son of a fire god. Is this real fire? How'd you do this? I gotta tell my friends about this! Oh god—this is amazing! Do you know anything about the stars?! Are you from hell or what?! Am I dreaming?!" Lucy shouted excitedly as she reached over and pinched her skin making her yelp out in pain. "Well, I'm definitely not dreaming." She offered a small smile towards Natsu's way making him stand there and stare at her.

Soon, a grin cracked on his handsome face and he blew the fire out to reach over and grab the shoulders of the female.

"You're so weird!"

"Hey—!"

"I like you! I never had a client who was this talkative and passionate about my fire and such! They all died before I got the chance or they would just scream! Man! You're amazing!" He shook her back and forth slightly. "Can we talk more?!"

"Sure thing! You gotta tell me everything! I'm going to write about this!"

"Cool, you're an author?!"

"Well, I want to be one. Right now I work in a office with a bitch-ass boss who only knows how to yell about how his coffee isn't sweet enough." Lucy let out a sigh making Natsu frown and wrap an arm around her shoulders to bring her over towards her bed.

"Hey, don't frown. How about we talk about it?"

"You sure? I don't want to bore you with my problems... and don't you have places to be and duties to do?"

Glancing at the wall locks, the pink-haired demon smirked to himself. "Nah... I'm sure he could handle it."

"He—?"

"Don't worry about it!" He offered a wide grin as the two got comfortable on the bed. "So tell me about this boss of yours! Shall I pop him a visit and burn his ass for you? Scare him a bit?"

* * *

Sitting in her office chair the next morning, the blonde went through her emails once more as she let out a yawn.

She couldn't sleep till four that morning since she was too busy speaking to Natsu about her problems and hearing about the underworld and such. It was an amazing experience and the way that Natsu was such a cool person, she kind of liked him. He was this idiotic crazy pyromaniac who didn't know what to do expect scare, scream, and burn things.

He was like a teenage boy pulling pranks but in reality, he was really hundreds of years old. In a twenty-three year old male's body, of course.

Suddenly, Lucy jumped in her seat when she heard screaming from her boss' office and soon the male came running out with his butt on fire. He ran around the office for couple of seconds before somebody put the fire out with their drink resulting to him crying like a big baby.

She wanted to rush over to his side and see if he was okay but when she heard the familiar _ding!_ that came when she got new mail, she was forced to check.

_"Did you enjoy the show? You're welcome—see you tonight. -Natsu"_

It made her snort and a wide grin appear on her face because she just got herself another date with demon boy Natsu who just did her a huge favor.

* * *

**notes: **really, i don't see killer lucy, i see demon sexy natsu in a stupid chain mail. ahahah! i haven't gotten a chain mail since i was just a fifth grader having my first phone—they literally were the stupidest things ever. but if i have demon natsu coming to my house crashing into my vase, i wouldn't complain!  
**notes2: **just got from the beach and apparently, i'm brown. hah, i wanna go back:( it's also my brother's bday tomorrow, he's finally gonna be 17!  
**notes3: **leave a review for the idiotic couple, nee?  
**notes4**: SPEAKING OF COUPLES, DID ANYONE ELSE SEE THE NEW CHAPTER WHERE GAJEEL AND LEVY KISS? WE NOW KNOW IT'S CANON AND ASDFGHJKLDHKAEKJREWBGKJW I SCREAMED AND AGHHH MY LIFE IS COMPLETE. WELL, NOT UNTIL NATSU AND LUCY GET TOGETHER BUT FUCKING GAJEEL AND LEVY, YO! SHJWKFEFWEL


End file.
